WILD THORNBERRYS AND FUTURAMA CROSSOVER
by Anil1
Summary: This is a crossover between the wild thornberrys and futurama.Eliza from wild thornberrys gets frozen(like fry) to the year 3004 and meets the gang from futurama.Will she ever go back to the year 2004? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

ELIZA THORNBERRY MEETS THE FUTURAMA GANG  
  
The Thornberrys were in NYC.They were there to visit an old friend.The Thornberrys were walking in the city.  
  
Darwin:Finally some place civilized!  
  
Eliza:This place is alright! Needs animals and jungles.  
  
Darwin:Its better without animals.Look at that building.Its so big.Lets go inside.  
  
Eliza:Um...ok! If you really want to go inside.Mom,Dad,Darwin and i want to go inside this building.  
  
Nigel:Why?  
  
Eliza:It looks interesting.  
  
Nigel:Ok we'll come too.  
  
Debbie:This is way better than some sweaty jungle.  
  
Marianne:We'll only be here until tommorow.  
  
Debbie:Still cool!  
  
They all went inside.It was a weird place.There was a weird looking machine.It looked a fridge.  
  
Marianne:This is a weird place.Why did you want to come in here?  
  
Eliza: Darwin did!  
  
Marianne:How do you know?  
  
Eliza:Um.....i just knew!  
  
Debbie:Im tired.Lets rest in here.And nobody is in here anyways.  
  
Nigel:Yeah and there are tables too! Its getting dark so after we get out of here its back to the commvee straight away.  
  
Debbie:Ok after a very long resting.Im tired!  
  
Eliza sat near the weird looking frige.Donnie was sitting under the table.  
  
Marianne:The view is amazing! Look outside everyone.  
  
Nigel:Isnt New York smashing?  
  
Debbie:Sure is! Better than jungles and animals!  
  
Eliza:No its not!  
  
Debbie:Youre a freak!  
  
Marianne:Girls,stop fighting!  
  
Donnie leaned against Eliza's chair and accidentally pushed her into the weird looking fridge.She fell in and the door automatically closed and set itself to 1000 years.Just than Eliza was frozed.  
  
Everyone stared in amazement.  
  
NIgel:ELIZA!  
  
Everyone knocked on the door.  
  
Marianne:ELIZA,get out of there!  
  
Marianne tryed to open the door.  
  
Marianne:I cant open it! EEEELIIIZAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone tryed so hard to open the door but it was frozen.  
  
Marianne:My baby! She's frozen! What is this horrible machine? What if she never comes back?  
  
Nigel:This is very weird! I dont know what just happened.  
  
Meanwhile Eliza was frozen to the year 3004.She went to the future.She finally got out of the weird looking fridge.  
  
Eliza:WOW! What just happened? Mom dad?  
  
She saw a man in the room.  
  
Man:Welcome to the world of tommorow!  
  
Eliza screamed.  
  
Eliza:Who are you?  
  
Man:I work here!  
  
Eliza:Where am i? wheres my parents?  
  
Man:Youre in the year 3004!  
  
Eliza:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
She thought it was all a bad dream.Than she looked out the window.Everything was so diiferent.The buildings,cars,everything.  
  
Eliza:This must be a dream!  
  
Man:This is real!  
  
Eliza:How did i get here?  
  
Man:You were frozen! What year did you come from?  
  
Eliza:I was in year 2004.But now youre saying its 3004.  
  
Man:Yup!  
  
Eliza:This is a nightmare!  
  
Man:I have to go now.Good luck with your life!  
  
Eliza:Wait come back!  
  
The man dissapeared.What was Eliza gonna do? Was her parents still alive?   
  
She went outside to take a walk.New York looked so different.She walked for hours until she got to a building called "Planet Express".She knocked on the door.The proffesor opened it.  
  
Professor:Hello! Who are you?  
  
Eliza:Im Eliza! Please help me! I got frozen im from the year 2004.  
  
Professor:Oh my goodness! Youre just like my uncle Fry.  
  
Eliza:Please help me!  
  
Professor:Come inside,dear!  
  
They went inside.The gang was watching "all my circuits".  
  
Leela:Hello,who is that girl?  
  
Professor:This girl is from the 20th century just like Fry.  
  
Fry:Cool! Hello!  
  
Bender:Is she a hooker?  
  
Professor:No! Are you?  
  
Eliza:Um...no!  
  
Bender: Damn!  
  
Eliza:I wanna go back to the year 2004!  
  
Fry:Just stay here with us.It'll be fun.  
  
Eliza:I'll miss my family.  
  
Fry:Oh! Well just stay here for at least 2 days.And maybe we can make out too.  
  
Eliza:Uh.......yeah whatever!  
  
Leela:Were going to the moon today! wanna come?  
  
Eliza:WOW! The moon? i'd love to.  
  
Amy:Lets give you a make-over.You need make up.  
  
Eliza:Yeah thanks you everyone.Youre all so nice.  
  
Bender:No problem.Tommorow i'll teach you how to steal things.  
  
Leela:Lets go now!  
  
Eliza:Are we really going to the moon? It sounds like a joke.  
  
Leela:Yeah! You'lll love it there!  
  
Fry:Were going with the planet express ship.  
  
Eliza:WOW! That ship is so big and awesome! The future is amazing! Real live robots,ships.  
  
Bender:Yeah yeah shut up now so we can go fast.Tonight we'll go to the porno theater.  
  
Eliza:Can we go to a zoo?  
  
Bender:We'll see.Maybe after we steal things.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ 


	2. PART2:A FUN NIGHT OUT IN TOWN!

PART2:A FUN NIGHT!  
  
Eliza and the gang all went to the ship.  
  
Eliza:WOW! This is amazing!  
  
Leela:Get ready to go to the moon.  
  
Eliza:Can i do the countdown?  
  
Leela:Sure!  
  
Eliza:10,9,8....  
  
Leela:We're here!  
  
Eliza:7,6,5,4,3,2,1! WOW that was fast.  
  
Fry:Yeah! isnt it great?  
  
Eliza:Yeah.So why are we here?  
  
Bender:Were gonna deliver something to the moon's luna park.A stripper costume.Hey wanna wear it and dance for us?  
  
Eliza:No!  
  
Bender: Damn you!  
  
They delivered the costume and went back to earth.  
  
Amy:So what did u think of the moon?  
  
Eliza:Very amazing!  
  
Amy:How about a little make up now? You need some.  
  
Eliza:Maybe later.  
  
Amy:Alright!  
  
Professor:Welcome back,crew! Eliza good news.Im inventing a new machine that will allow you to go back to the year 2004.  
  
Eliza:Oh thank you thank you so much.  
  
Eliza hugged the professor.  
  
Professor:No problem.  
  
Leela:Come on now,eliza tell us about yourself.  
  
Eliza:My family and i travel the world.  
  
Leela:Why the hell would you travel the world?  
  
Eliza:To film animals.We have a TV show.  
  
Leela:Animals? AWWW i love animals.  
  
Eliza:Me too!  
  
Leela:You have a pet?  
  
Eliza:I have a chimp.  
  
Leela:Cool!  
  
Bender:He must be a dumb ass! Hehe!  
  
Eliza:Hes not! Hes very sweet  
  
Bender:Whatever! Now Come on everyone lets go out.  
  
Fry:Ok!  
  
Bender:First a porno theater than a strip dance club.  
  
Fry:Sounds fun!  
  
Eliza:Is he obssessed with porn and hookers?  
  
Leela: Dont mind him.  
  
In a couple hours the porn movie was over.  
  
Bender:WOW that was great.It had lots hookers in it.Just the way i like it.Eliza what should we do now?  
  
Eliza:Zoo!  
  
Bender:Screw the zoo.How about we find you a boyfriend? You need one because u got no life.  
  
Eliza:Um....well alright!  
  
Leela:Thats the spirit,honey! How about that guy over there?  
  
Eliza: he's ok!  
  
Bender:Yeah he is gay.  
  
Leela:How do u know?  
  
Bender:I know a gay when i see one.  
  
Amy:First you need a make-over.Lets go get beautiful.  
  
Eliza:Ok!  
  
Bender:I'll be back later.Im gonna go be a burglar.  
  
An hour later they came out of the beauty shop.Eliza looked better now.  
  
Fry:Oooo you look sexy now,Eliza!.How about a romantic night in my apermant?  
  
Eliza:Ummm...im only 12.  
  
Fry:So? start to have sex early.  
  
Amy:Come on lets go talk to that guy.  
  
Bender:Look everyone.I stole some bastard's purse.  
  
Fry:Nice!  
  
Eliza:But thats not very nice.  
  
Amy:He's always like that so you can just ignore him.  
  
Bender:Shut up! Hey look over there.Some guys waving at you!  
  
Amy turned around and Bender stole her wallet.  
  
Amy:No one's waving at me!  
  
Bender:Whoops my mistake! Hehehe!  
  
They walked up to the guy and introuced themselves.  
  
The boy:Hi im Donnie.  
  
Amy: Donnie,this is Eliza!  
  
Donnie and Eliza talked.And Donnie kissed her.  
  
Fry:Ooooh look at Eliza and that guy making out.  
  
Bender:Yup! They're great!  
  
Leela:Come Eliza lets go back to planet express.Its getting late.  
  
Eliza:Ok! Bye Donnie.Nice meeting you.  
  
They all went back.  
  
Eliza:It was a great night!  
  
Professor:Eliza,bad news! Im having troubles and its gonna take 2 more days to invent my new invention.  
  
Eliza:Oh no!  
  
Fry: Dont worry you'll stay with us.  
  
Leela:Yeah we'll have fun.  
  
Bender:Want a beer?  
  
Eliza:No thanks.  
  
Bender:Oh come on be a bad girl for a night.  
  
Eliza:Ok!   
  
They all drank beer.  
  
Eliza:Im really gonna miss you guys.  
  
Leela:We'll miss you too.  
  
Bender:Nope!  
  
Eliza:You even made drink beer.  
  
Bender:Yeah.You want more?  
  
Eliza:No thanks!   
  
Zoidberg:Everyone! I have an idea! Lets have a party!  
  
Bender:Yeah!   
  
Leela:Bender,play some music.  
  
Bender:Bite my shiny metal ass!  
  
Leela:I'll play music than.  
  
Fry:Eliza,baby lets dance!  
  
Eliza:Im not really feeling like dancing.  
  
Fry:Come on!  
  
Eliza:Ok just for 5 minutes!  
  
Eliza and the gang had a very fun night.They danced,drank beer and Amy even strip danced.Leela,Fry and the others really liked Eliza and they were really gonna miss her.Eliza knew the futurama gang were not like her.They drink beer and even steal but she still loved them.She felt like she was home.  
  
Leela:Thats it for the night! Its time to sleep.  
  
Fry:Ok we'll continue the part tonight.  
  
Eliza:Good night,everyone!  
  
Soon they all went to sleep.They all had so much fun with their new friend.  
  
******************************************  
  
In the year 2004 the Thornberrys were still at the same place.  
  
Marianne:Eliza! My baby's gone!  
  
Nigel: Dont worry! Lets rest now and hope she's back tommorow.  
  
Debbie:We're gonna sleep here?  
  
Marianne:Yeah! Just in case Eliza comes back.  
  
Debbie:Oh fine! but im not happy about sleeping in here.  
  
Darwin was sad too.He missed his best friend.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............. 


End file.
